Cycle
by ThePhantomWolf
Summary: Phoenix watches Apollo and Trucy, reminded of another inseperable duo. I know crummy description Set in Apollo Justice.


Hell people! ThePhantomWolf is here! :P Not that I'm important or nothing, just bringing sometime to your fandom lives. I apollogise for any OC I haven't played them since I completed them a while ago. . . really should get to that. . . WAIT! DISCLAIMER TIME!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. OOH PHOENIX WRIGHT GAMES!! *runs to play* Wait a minute. . . APOLLO JUSTICE!! I DON'T LIKE IT!! *Throws away* Only Klavier and Ema are cool. (No serious I hate Apollo Justice. . . Poor Nick. . . :( ) Now read and hopefully enjoy :D

* * *

**~Cycle~**

Phoenix stood by the window, watching the new attorney and his assistant, a magician in training. He laughed as Trucy dragged Apollo to their first crime scene. They would poke around, bother the detective on the scene and steal information from them, argue with the prosecution and yell ' OBJECTION' pointing at their rival. Trucy would give confusing hints in court and Apollo would mentally question her sanity. Phoenix, himself, would be the mentor who rarely appears, and when he does, give cryptic clues then disappear. They would argue and barely get their client an acquittal, but they would give a solid case and fight for every inch.

For a second he could see another team. A shining, new badge on his collar and an excited girl dragging him to the crime scene, or for a snack of tasty burgers. He remembered the strange cases, the people they knew. He smiled sadly, those days were long gone, it was time for them to shine, or cause trouble, whatever they chose.

Apollo studied the paint on the ground and jumped to his feet. He grabbed Trucy's hand and ran off, probably finding a clue. What they found would be presented in court and their rival would bang the desk and demand to know why they weren't informed. Apollo would laugh and continue to build a case on that single scrap of evidence until the day was over.

Tomorrow he would find more evidence and proceed to wipe the floor with the prosecution, who would be stunned and baffled, unable to make a legible objection. The poor prosecutor would complain about the useless police and detectives then dock someones pay, usually the detective at the scene until they survived on instant noodles alone. After, Apollo would thank his lucky stars and pretend to have known all along and tell the client so. He would be paid peanuts, or not at all as Phoenix found out, even his friends Edgeworth and Maya didn't pay so much as a five cent coin.

"Yet another fly-by-the-seat-of-his-pants lawyer, Nick?" Maya asked. She sat beside him and watched as Trucy and Apollo scurried back and forth, presenting evidence to people. She giggled as Trucy showed her magic tricks to them.

"What's their job?"

"Find who nearly ran me over." Phoenix said.

"You already know who, don't you?" Maya asked.

"Yep." Phoenix chuckled.

"No easing them into this with you as a boss." She laughed.

"Nope, it's do or you're fired." He agreed. He smiled as Trucy and Apollo gave a cheer, they had found something. They dashed over to the Kitaki's family then ran to the park and out again. Eventually they disappeared in the direction of Guy Eldoon's house and the Meraktis Clinic.

"Let me guess, he's got some magic voodoo power to win cases?" Maya laughed.

"That's rich, coming from the spirit medium with the magatama, and yes, he uses a bracelet." He retorted.

"That's kinda sissy! Atleast yours was cooler! Eventually we'll just yell 'INNOCENT!' and the trial will be over."

"That would take the fun out of it," Phoenix complained, "It'd be like summoning the victim, you'd go 'Yep thanks for telling who killed you, bye!' and the trial's over!"

"Yeah . . . besides, we get to watch the years being taken off Apollo's life."

"Indeed, you can almost see the years being stripped off him with every trial. She even has a nick-name for him."

"Really?"

"Polly. Same as you did, drop the first bit and change the end."

"Now your thinking too much Nick, come on, let's get some burgers!" He laughed and followed Maya to the burger joint.

"Just like old times, huh?" He smiled.

"Exactly. By the way did you get those videos I sent?""

_And let history repeat one more time . . . The new become the old, the circle continues once more . . . _

"Yo, Nick! I know you love your life lesson moments but stop standing there you old fuddy-duddy! Burgers!"

* * *

XD It's weird how you get all your ideas in the middle of the night or the shower. . . Ah well. Thnx for reading now look at the kitty -- =^o.o^= it will be sad unless you click the pretty button, okay? Thnx, each review get a kitty a fish :3 PS if I stuff up words like colour it's cus I use Auzzie spelling, duh!


End file.
